Phineas and Ferb Golden Author Awards
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Just my way of awarding deserving authors. Remember to vote on my profile. Rated due to ratings of clips showed. Cover base by baselicious on Deviantart.


Lights come down on a simple stage with a big screen behind it, a podium and a microphone on top of it. A teenage girl with curled light brown hair, a simple yellow dress, and silver high heels, comes out on stage earning a big round of applause from the audience, which is strangely made up of all Phineas and Ferb characters. "Hello and welcome to he first ever 'Phineas and Ferb Golden Author Awards Show' my penname is Mrs. Isabella Van Stomm and I will be your host." She introduced, as soon as she got to the podium.

"First off I checked the guidelines and it is NOT against the rules to do an awards show as long as it's in story format and not skript. We have many great catigories, authors, and of course... stories; However, we need everyone reading this at home to vote for which of the nominies in each catigory deserves this..." She held up a guilded (If you don't know that means plated to look like gold) trouphy with a fake book on top of it and the words 'Phineas and Ferb golden auther award' printed on the base. "First of I have to set up a few simple guidelines. First off, if you were nominated you cannot vote for yourself. Second, no write ins you must choise out of the nominies. Third, only one vote per auther per catigory."

"The first catigory of the show is called 'Rated O for Originality' these authors went above and beyond the expected and came up with something shocking and completely unexpected. In no perticular order first off is 'The Truth' by Kyristen Malfoy."

On Screen

"Phineas, you drive, I need to call a friend so we can hide somewhere." He nodded and climbed into the front seat along with his dad. I was squished into the back next to his mom and Candice and was practically sitting on Ferb's lap.

"Sorry." He nodded and I pulled out my phone. I dialed the first number I could think of.

"Is this Vanessa Doofenshmirtz? Hi. It's me Perry the Platypus. *sigh* Yes I am really a girl in a platypus costume. I need to ask you a favor. Me and my family need somewhere to hide, can we stay in your apartment? Thank you so much V. There's a secret entrance? Great! Where?... The mall...Are you serious? Wheres the main entrance then? Okay that's more practical. What? *sigh*We'll be there soon." I snapped my phone shut and tapped Phineas on the shoulder.

"Okay, We need to go to the mall. We'll need to be discreet, but I think we can do it." He nodded.

"Kay Per- Krysten."

Normal

"The next nominie is 'And It's all for Phineas' by cupcakes12

Screen

"Hi Phineas! Hi Ferb, whatcha doin'?" I asked sweetly, while Phineas looked weirdly at Melissa.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Melissa, Isabella's Goth friend." Melissa said happily, Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Isabella's so sweet herself I never imagined she would have a Goth friend." He said simply, continuing building.

"She's a Goth like me!" Melissa said.

"Melissa, can you go inside the house first...?" I asked, hoping Phineas would understand.

"Sure." She said, going inside my house.

"Phineas-" He cuts me off.

"Are you really a Goth, Isabella?" He asked, sadly.

"Y-y-yes..." I gulped, he got angry.

Normal

"The next nominie is, 'After' by my personal friend ktag.

Screen

_The Beginning of the Summer of the episodes_

"_Why can't you just be a good boy for _one day_?" Linda Flynn-Fletcher yelled at her son. Phineas showed no sign of having heard her, his head bobbing to the music screaming out of tiny headphones. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes and his soul from her sight. Linda yanked his headphones out, at the end of her rope. Phineas threw his hands up, annoyed._

"_Do _NOT _give me that look!" Linda yelled. "I have had it up to _HERE _with your attitude! You used to be a nice boy. You used to be so energetic and optimistic. What. Happened."_

"_Do you really need to ask?" Phineas drawled, leaning back in the chair and kicking his feet up against the table._

"_Yes! I do!" Linda exclaimed. Phineas shook his head._

"_You just don't get it, do you?" Phineas asked. "You have no idea just what's going on?" Linda, not for the first and most certainly not for the last time, stared at her son blankly._

"_I do not." She said. Phineas sighed._

"_You know what, forget it." He said._

"_No, you forget it. Just give me one summer, Phineas. One summer of the boy you used to be." Linda was almost begging now, and she hated it. Phineas pinched the bridge of his oversized nose._

"_One summer." He said. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."_

"_Good. And you really should spend more time with your step-brother." Linda said, more confident now that it seemed she was getting her way. Phineas groaned._

"_Ferb? But he's just so weird and, I don't know, boring." He said. "He _never _talks." Linda sighed._

"_You know what? Just…make an effort." She said, leaving the room. Phineas watched her go, his eyes following her as she turned her back and walked away, probably to go complain to her new husband about how unbearable her son was. Phineas smirked. _One summer, Mom._ He thought. _And then I get what _I _want.

Normal

"Finally, The last nominie. 'All Along' by Lowrider."

Screen

Phineas nodded to her. "I was late for our date because Ferb needed my help fixing the car. He needed it so he could get going to go see Vanessa, and I couldn't just leave him like that. He dropped me off at the restaurant for my date before he hit the road. As soon as I got there, she laid into me. She accused me of ditching her to waste time inventing some 'useless crap' as she put it and went on berating me for a full ten minutes. When she finally stopped yelling at me I tried to explain myself and the next thing I know…"

Phineas pointed to the bright red mark on his left cheek, which caused Adyson's jaw to drop.

"Wait, she actually hit you this time," she asked in disbelief.

Phineas nodded. "At that point she just left the restaurant and drove herself home. I couldn't bring myself to call Ferb back to pick me up so I just started walking. I remembered you lived fairly close by and came over."

Adyson shook her head in disbelief at the full story. "Look, stay where you are. I'll get you some towels and dry clothes. You'll come down sick if you stay like that."

Phineas nodded wordlessly and stayed in the entryway of the home while Adyson went off into her house. A couple minutes later she returned with two large, white towels and some clothes she'd scrounged up from her father's closet. She kept her back turned while Phineas dried off and changed his clothes, leaving his rain-soaked ones in the entryway.

"I'm decent again, I guess," he told her once finished. Adyson turned and saw him dressed in her father's red flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. She nodded approvingly and moved to collect his wet clothes.

"I'll get these going in the dryer. You have a seat. You're not going anywhere for a while at least."

Again, without speaking, Phineas took a seat on the couch and waited for her to return, which she did moments after he heard the sound of the clothes dryer starting up.

"Thanks for all of this, Addie," Phineas told her as she returned and sat on the other end of the couch from him.

Adyson nodded to him. "You're welcome, but…honestly, Phineas, what's going on? You and Isabella have been dating since sophomore year, right?"

"The summer before that, yeah."

"Yeah, and ever since then her attitude has been out of control. So what the heck happened?"

"I suppose I can tell you at least, but please don't let this get around. Ferb's the only other one who really knows."

"My lips are sealed."

Phineas nodded to her and took a deep breath to summon up a little courage to tell the story.

"You, of course, are aware Isabella had been harboring a crush on me since we were kids, right?"

"No offense, Phin, but you're the only one who didn't know."

"Yeah, I got that. Well, two years ago at my birthday she took me aside and told me about it all. At the time I still only thought of her as a good friend, but she was pretty much beside herself about my obliviousness to her. She basically demanded that we start dating or I'd never see her again. I didn't want to lose her as a friend, so I agreed."

Normal

"Now that's it for this section. Remember to vote for the most original. Voting closes December first. The polls on my profile. There will be more catigories later on, so until next time." With that see simply bowed and walked off the stage with all the character applauding her.


End file.
